Te amo, Kyo Shoma
by Takari95
Summary: Luché por tenerte y al fin lo he conseguido - Tohru Honda


_El cielo estaba muy gris aquel día, tan gris que daba pena mirarlo. Lloraba. El cielo lloraba y yo también. En mi caso, yo lloraba por ti. Avancé tambaleante a través del bosque mientras recordaba mi infancia, mi desastrosa infancia, en la que yo no era un fruta más del cesto si no que era una bola de arroz pero... cuando te conocí... pensé que no importaba que yo fuese diferente porque tú me hacías sentir como si fuese especial. Tus ojos rojos me sacaron sonrisas que llevaban mucho tiempo guardadas en mi corazón pero ahora... te tengo miedo... mucho miedo._

Kyo o lo que antes había sido Kyo levantó la cabeza al escuchar que alguien llegaba al lugar, se levantó y vio a Tohru. Aquella chica que vivía con ellos desde que Yuki la había encontrado viviendo en el bosque en una tienda de campaña. Tohru se dejó caer de rodillas a una distancia prudente sin saber qué hacer para parar aquello. Yuki apareció también en el lago y el monstruo en el interior de Kyo se volvió loco y avanzó hacia él.

-¡Yuki!- exclamó Tohru al ver al chico salir volando de un zarpazo. Cerró los ojos y se sintió indefensa y desprotegida, intentó recordar a Kyo, a su Kyo, tal y como era pero no podía.

Sintió una garra rodeándole el cuello, apretando fuerte y que le hizo alzar la cabeza. Se encontró con una gran hilera de dientes amenazantes, unos grandes ojos inexpresivos y horrendos, piel oscura y marrón...

¿Dónde estaba el cabello anaranjado? ¿Y su sonrisa de suficiencia? ¿Y sus maravillosos ojos rojos?

¿Y el cariño que había visto en su mirada?

Tohru abrió la boca para hablar pero no podía, Kyo estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza su garganta.

-K... - el monstruo la lanzó lejos. - Kyo... - sollozó ya en el suelo.

-Kyo, es ella, es Tohru... - susurró Yuki desde el suelo. -¿Vas a hacerle daño a Tohru?

-Kyo... - Tohru se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. -Te tengo miedo...

El monstruo abrió los ojos de par en par como si aquellas palabras le hubiesen revelado una gran verdad. Yuki y Tohru le vieron echar a correr y empezar a golpear un árbol hasta el punto de herirse. Yuki iba a intervenir pero Tohru se le adelantó y rodeó la cintura del ser con los brazos.

-¡PARA! ¡Vas a matarte!¡Kyo! Basta... - pidió entre sollozos. Se movió y le cogió del brazo antes de que volviese a golpear el árbol.

-Díselo Tohru... - susurró Yuki que se había acercado.

-Te tengo miedo. - el monstruo paró. ¿De verdad aquellas palabras le estaban haciendo mella?-Estoy asustada, muy asustada pero... yo no quiero separarme de ti... ¡Yo quiero seguir viviendo con vosotros! ¡Quiero estar contigo, Kyo!- la joven calló intentando que la voz no se le quebrase. Se levantó y le susurró al oído -Te quiero... - El monstruo apoyó la frente contra el árbol. La joven lo observó.

El monstruo dejó de serlo y tomó forma humana...

Un humano que se dejó caer en brazos de una chica...

Kyo alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de Tohru. La chica lo abrazó con ganas mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse y apoyar la espalda en el árbol

-Tohru... - Kyo le acarició el pelo mientras le abrazaba. - Tú... me has dicho la única cosa que siempre quise escuchar de mi madre. Mi madre me decía que me quería pero nunca me dijo que también me tenía miedo, yo quería compartirlo con ella... Te quiero mucho, Tohru. - una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del joven mientras empezaba a perder la consciencia.

-Kyo... - Tohru ocultó el rostro en su hombro, el chico dejó caer la cabeza sobre la de ella con un suspiro.

Kyo despertó en su habitación y se levantó apresuradamente a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de salir reparó en su ropa manchada de sangre que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. La miró con horror. Tohru...

Salió corriendo de su habitación, con la fuerza de un huracán... pero la fuerza se le acabó al llegar al salón y ver a Shigure hablando con ella mientras curaban el hombro de Yuki.

-Buenos días... - dijo Shigure con una sonrisa la mar de animado. Kyo se dejó caer de rodillas y Tohru acudió a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó ella muy preocupada. El chico la observó con atención para cerciorarse de que no estuviese herida.

-¿No estás herida? - la joven negó con la cabeza.

-Kyo el que está herido eres tú... - el joven reparó en sus propios vendajes y suspiró lleno de alivio.-Y Yuki... - Kyo miró a Yuki, éste le sonrió.

-¿Te lo hice yo?

-Sí, pero ya estoy mejor. No te preocupes. - Tohru sonrió y ayudó a Kyo a levantarse. Lo empujó fuera del salón y lo acompañó al jardín para que le diera un poco el aire fresco y el sol. La chica lo miró y rodeó su cintura con los brazos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Ambos se separaron alarmados.

-¿Por qué sigo siendo humano? ¿Por qué no me he convertido en gato? - preguntó él mientras se miraba.

-No lo sé... - Tohru abrió unos ojos como platos.

-Bueno...tal vez es porque te quiero...y... entonces... - Kyo esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia que hizo que Tohru se sonrojara. - ahora puedo hacer esto...- le cogió el rostro entre las manos... - Te amo, Tohru Honda. - y la besó.

_¡Te amo, Kyo Shoma! Fue lo primero que pensé mientras correspondía al chico al que más quiero en este mundo después de haber luchado tanto por tenerlo a mi lado..._


End file.
